1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for extending the handle of implements and for coupling thereto hygiene devices, grooming aids and like components and more particularly pertains to extending the utility of hygiene devices, grooming aids and like components for people with limited use of their arms and hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extended devices and the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, extended devices and the like heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extending the handles of various tools and implements are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,157 discloses an extension handle for a tool such as a paint roller, paint pad or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,610 discloses an extension handle of a tool or similar device including a hollow cylindrical shaped tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,080 discloses an attachment for holding and adjustably positioning a brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,281 discloses an extension handle apparatus for use with a conventional wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,372 discloses a razor handle extension adapted to be detachably connected to the handle of a disposable razor to increase the length of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,017 discloses an ornamental design for an extension handle for wrenches.
In this respect, the device for extending the handle of implements and for coupling thereto hygiene devices, grooming and like components according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the utility of grooming devices, eating implements and like components for people with limited use of their arms and hands and like components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved device for extending the handle of implements and for coupling thereto hygiene devices, grooming and like components which can be used for extending the utility of grooming devices, eating implements and like components for people with limited use of their arms and hands. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.